


A Devil meets the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confused Matt, Crazy LA, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Gen, Matt dares to charge her bc sexual harassment, Maze tries to pursue Matt, healing blindness, what the shit is going on?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Father Lantom, Matts priest, send the devil of Hell's Kitchen on a holiday.Doing that he asked Matt also a favor.To meet the devil of Los Angeles.Awesome? Right???





	A Devil meets the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts).



The 100th comment special (thank you guys for spamming my inbox here. No really. I feel honored)

For Miss NathTE and her comment #100

> _NathTE on SCAD - Secret Celestial Angel Defense_
> 
> _Ohhhh... Interesting. So, the prophet took things quite well ahsuhaushas And then we have a super angry Michale tsk. Of course. lol_
> 
> _And of course, the little spawn tamed the Devil, who else would be able to such feat? haushaushaus I am curious of to how Trixie would give Luci's family a piece of he mind when she meets them hahaha That's something I want to see._
> 
> _About the Spanish part... I don't quite think such an expression exists. If you wanted a 'Fuck' in Spanish would be better to use "Mierda". This would suffice XD_
> 
> _Fun as always ;) Can't wait to see the next chapter hahaha And Dan's reaction :D_
> 
>   
> 

Prompt  
...   
Don't know one

Characters  
...  
Surprise

Useless other information   
...  
?

  
\---

 

 

 

 

  
Matthew was really confused. Father Lantom though that holidays would be good for him and had suggested him to visit Los Angeles.

Why would visiting Los Angeles, a city with as many problems and a similar high crime rate as New York, a good idea?

The lawyer didn't understand. Hollywood was for him boring and the hot summers would only mess up with his senses.

Being able to smell a sweaty scumbag that was more than a meter away was not that much of a blessing as most people would believe.

Still Matthew let Father Lantom persuade him.

And that wasn't the most hilarious part of it. The priest even asked for a favor the young man was unable to deny.

Father Lantom wanted Matt to meet up with a friend from a passed away colleague of his.

The thing was this guy claimed to be the devil.

Matt sighed downing the definitely too expensive beer that was worth the whole money he earned in a month sitting at the bar from a very popular piano club in the city of angels.

Why did he agree to this shit?

A woman sneaked very quiet up to Matt - if he had not heard the weird heartbeat that was way to slow for a human he wouldn't have noticed - and whispered into his ear with a sultry deep and vibrating voice.

"Hey hotty, you want to dance a little bit?"

"Not interested, miss."

Matt was kinda irritated from the strange woman's offer for sex. Especially as he heard her offended sight after he had turned her down.

Was that the first time somebody had said no to her? Weird.

"You're really not interested? I've got some wicked moves you can't even imagine. Think of the fun you could have."

The woman tried again to pursue him and even closed the already not quite big distance between Matt and her pressing her hips against his ass.

Though it felt awesome - after all Matt was still just a man - the whole thing weirded him out a bit too much as he even smelled sulfur all around the woman and the scent of rotten flesh.

So Matt put some distance between them again while someone sat down at the piano in the middle of the club and began to play.

"Miss, I've to warn you that if you don't stop your pursuits I am gonna press charges against you for sexual harassment. I am serious. Stop it. I'll make it happen as pressing charges is a part of my job as lawyer."

Finally the woman left him alone swearing under breath as she got herself a drink from the bar.

"Bloody hell, stupid human buzz killer."

Matt simply shook his head. Even if he was away from his crazy home strange things tended to happen. It's like trouble was following him.

Taking a sip from the bottle Matt listened to the pianist playing Highway to Hell from AC/DC as he sung.

It was pretty good.

But again he noticed something weird. His senses went mad because something was off. The air around the pianist boiled like fire accompanied by the strange combinations of the scents of sulfur and sweet apple pies?

Also Matt witnessed seeing an absurdly bright light for a second having turned his head to the weird man.

"Jesus Christ. I should have stayed in Hell's Kitchen. This holiday trip is already giving me a headache. First the weird woman and now the pianist?", he thought out loud talking to himself.

Matt heard the heart of the man skip a beat and noticed the glance the pianist gave him.

Seriously? This could not be a coincidence.

The man came to the bar. Having him next to him Matt could witness the light he though he had imagined again although it was this time a lot weaker but not like a flash.

The light literally emanated like a aura out of the pianist making him glow in the darkness of Matt's blinded sight.

"Good evening, Mister. I am Lucifer Morningstar. Nice to meet you."

Oh dear god. It's the devil guy. What has his life become?

"Good evening, Mister Morningstar. My name is Matt Murdock."

Ignoring the outstretched hand from Lucifer - God must be kidding him - Matt gave him a polite but cold smile.

Lucifer changed his posture being perplexed by it now a bit more aware as he focused his whole attention on Matt.

"Tell me, what made you turn down Mazekeen? Nobody I know - except for the detective but that doesn't matter right now - has done it before."

"She harassed me. Be glad I don't press charges."

"Still it seemed like you enjoyed it. But something about her irritated you. Something you noticed. I confuse you, too."

He wanted to flee. This was a damn mess he had gotten himself into. That Lucifer guy was nuts and Mazekeen was weird.

"Look, Mister Morningstar. I am sorry if I offended you or your friend. But I don't know what you mean. Also I have to leave now because it's already late and my friends are probably worried about me."

"You're lying. Wether you have friends or not they are not worried as same you don't have to leave."

This weird glow around Lucifer was really starting to go on Matt nerves while he tried to invent an other excuse to leave.

Lucifer then suddenly asked him a weird question. And something in his voice made Matt dizzy.

"What is it you desire, Mister Murdock?"

Hypnotized from the voice Matt had the urge to answer the so called devil but resisted. It wasn't that guys business.

"Just leave me alone, sir. I have to go."

"You are blind. You're eyes aren't focused and stare into a void. Tell me, would you tell me what you've sensed for the chance of seeing the stars again? Being able to see like everybody for just a moment?"

What the heck? Where did this come from?

Matt stopped in his tries to get away from the devil as he now was baffled. Weirdly the lawyer knew that Lucifer could make the offer happen.

It was maybe the glow or Lucifer's aura that made him believe it. And that was just strange.

"Under one condition. You explain me whatever that strangeness around you and your friend is."

"Then I might add a condition of mine too. You tell me why you use my name."

Use his name? Except Lucifer knew that he was Daredevil there was nothing that would make sense.

"Your name? I can't recall ever having used Lucifer or Morningstar, sir."

"Of course not. But you can surely recall using 'devil' as name, Daredevil."

First- How?!

Second- who told him?!

Third- Holy shit.

"I'm blind, Mister Morningstar. How would I be able to fight against criminals and run over roof tops without it all ending in a tragic accident because I couldn't see for example how far the next house I want to jump on is away?"

"I've met some of your kind. Blind warriors trained to not trust their sight so they are able to work in the shadows."

"I am not one of them. I refused."

"But still you fight."

"I protect those who are to weak to defend themselves."

"Yet a fire of rage burns in your soul. Don't try to deny it."

"It's the devil possessing me."

"No, it's not. I would know."

"I don't believe."

"I'll make you believe."

In the whole time Matt hadn't noticed how everything around them had slowed down.

Lucifer laid without a warning his hand upon the blind eyes. Nothing happened. No Big Bang, no confetti falling down from the ceiling and no water turning into wine.

Then the devil retracted his hand waiting.

Matt just looked around confused what Lucifer had try to do.

He saw how the people except himself, Lucifer and a dark skinned woman moved in slow motion, someone's glass felt down for seconds from the counter and a man at the bar flirting with a girl.

Then he comprehended.

He saw.

"What did you do?"

"I healed your destroyed nerves."

"And what are you doing?", Matt asked hinting at how the time passed differently.

"Slowing time. And giving you proof of the divine."

Nothing could have prepared Matt for what he witnessed.

A pair of truly divine angel wings.

"Holy shit."

Lucifer chuckled. The actual fucking devil chuckled.

Matt met the devil.

A son of god.

Who had fallen down from heaven.

Punished all the sinners.

Damn.

DAMN.

Holy shit.

"What's up with the apocalypse?"

"Don't fear. You humans have still plenty of time left. Back to my question. Why my name?"

"Because the dev- I mean you punish evil. As do I. And since I always thought I was possessed by you... you know. I took your name. Am I allowed to ask you one question?"

"Ask."

"Are you evil? Because right now I am struggling between the things I always believed and what I've witnessed today."

"Nobody ever cared to ask that before claiming I was. Thinking of it the answer is a little bit complicated as the world isn't black and white."

"The devil is struggling because he is asked if he's evil? My priest won't belief me when I tell him this story"

"Funny, right. Care to listen to an old man's story?"

Matt shrugged. He hadn't planned anything anyway. Besides, who had ever the chance to talk with the devil?

"Go on."

 

_**Once upon a time there had been earth, heaven and hell.** _

_**In Hell resided the demons. To be more accurate they slept because they had no tasks to do.** _

_**On earth the first living beings wandered through the gardens of eden and they all lived in harmony.** _

_**Up in heaven it was a similar situation. Angels lived in harmony but also slept the most of the time as there wasn't anything to do after the universe and earth was created.** _

_**Everything was perfect and peaceful.** _

_**Nobody took, everybody gave.** _

_**There was no hate, no mistrust, no pain.** _

"I am confused. If everything was so perfect as you tell, why did it change?"

Lucifer sighed.

"You'll understand. Just listen."

**_But it stayed the same. Many decades went by but nobody cared._ **

**_Earth was still inhabited by the same creatures as before, still looked the same. Though everything was still in harmony nothing had happened in all that time._ **

**_There was no reason to change, to evolve, to grow._ **

**_There existed no reason to care for something more than for other things, to have something you claimed as your own and poured all your heart and soul in it._ **

**_Nothing you would love since everything had the same worth to you._ **

**_Nothing to hope for._ **

**_No reason to actually live for._ **

**_God saw it. He felt the emptiness. He witnessed the void. Although he had created something it was still without passion._ **

**_Soulless._ **

**_His wife saw it, too._ **

**_She didn't mind, because she had her husband and that was all she needed. But God grew anxious and unsettled._ **

**_Watching his perfect project and all his mindless puppets he became more and more unsatisfied._ **

**_So God made a mistake. He created sin. He hid it in form of an apple tree. Of course it would not take an effect._ **

**_So he created desire. He weaved it into the essence of the universe and with it into every even so small cell of every being of the universe._ **

**_As God made these mistakes voluntarily he accidentally made another._ **

**_He accidentally gave one of his sons an unbearable amount of desire and with it the ability to control the desires of others._ **

**_So this son was the first one to feel the pull of the fruit and ate it first. It had been on a very nice sunny day._ **

**_In the meanwhile God waited for a reaction from the universe with having set an disturbance in it._ **

**_He had not noticed that the patterns already fell into place as same he didn't notice that one fruit had been already eaten._ **

**_Samael had started to think but kept it to himself._ **

**_Then finally two of the humans had eaten a apple, too._ **

**_God threw them out of eden._ **

**_God punished them._ **

**_But God gave them free will._ **

**_And Samael began to desire free will._ **

**_His desire became bigger and bigger as he often watched the humans interact with each other._ **

**_The desire for free will grew even so gigantic that Samael silently suffered from it._ **

**_He started a rebellion in secret._ **

**_God noticed something went seriously wrong as the balance he had so cautiously disrupted was despite his calculations still out of order in a way that meant trouble._ **

**_Then war happened._ **

****_In Heaven Samael and his rebellion fought for the privilege of free will but failed. They lost.  
  
With that Samael fell from heaven since God feared for another disruption of the balance._

**_After that many eons passed and humanity evolved becoming cruel but also beautiful._ **

**_Love was created and with that so many other things that were so truly incredible._ **

\---  
Some days later with many answered questions Matt returned back home.

His mind felt utterly fucked up but now many things made sense. Though he now knew that there existed even more things that made no sense.

Matt was just so... how would you describe someone describing you the birth of sin and the ideological reason behind it making you realize that god always wanted you to fuck up.

He visited his priest.

"Back from your holidays, Matt?", Father Lantom greeted him while he prepared two Latte Macchiato for the both of them.

The lawyer stayed quiet and looked around. He never noticed how colorful the church was besides its age an being a ruin.

"Matthew, you seem distracted."

"I just see the church the first time."

A surprised expression wandered into the priest's face before he watched directly in the man's eyes just to notice that Matthew did stare back to him and not unconfused into nothingness.

"How is this possible?"

"You remember the favor you wanted me to do? Meeting the friend of your colleague? Apparently he doesn't just claim he is the devil."

"Dear god. That's..."

"Don't worry. He's no bad guy and the apocalypse should not happen for now."

"Jesus Christ! I don't even know what to say."

"The next time you want me to meet a guy for you, you'll accompany me. That's what you're gonna say."

 Many hours passed after this with   Matt telling Father Lantom about the woman, the weird pianist, the light and the beginning of life.

 

 

 


End file.
